megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Chill Penguin
|sprite = }} Chill Penguin, known in Japan as , is one of the bosses from Mega Man X, a Reploid based on a king penguin designed for operating in sub-zero temperatures. He was a Maverick Hunter from the 13th Polar Unit that was deployed to guard a station at the South Pole, but soon grew tired of his dull, isolated life. When the news of Sigma's uprising reached him, he saw his chance to return to civilization. He destroyed his own commander, made his escape, and joined up with Sigma and other Mavericks. He's rowdy and belligerent despite his small stature, and there is a strong animosity between him and Flame Mammoth due to Mammoth being a bully toward smaller Reploids and Penguin being jealous of his large size. Appearances ''Mega Man X Chill Penguin is one of the eight bosses in the Stage Select Screen. As part of Sigma's forces, Penguin planned to use avalanches to crush cities near mountains under tons of snow, and X had to stop him. If the player defeats him before Flame Mammoth, the lava in the latter's stage will be frozen, allowing X to walk over it with impunity. Mega Man Maverick Hunter X In the OVA, ''The Day of Σ, he moved to the 17th Elite Unit and was under Sigma's command. During this time, he also led a company within the Elite Unit called "Chill Penguin Company," identified by light blue armor-clad humanoid Reploids. When the revolt started, it sounded fun to him, so he joined up to leave his boring post at the South Pole. In the game, Chill Penguin's role in the remake is similar to the original, but he occupied an Abandoned Missile Base, implying that he may be planning to launch a missile attack instead of causing an avalanche. Chill Penguin also says that Sigma is paying for his work and that he can't stand X. ''Mega Man Xtreme A digital reproduction of Chill Penguin appears as a boss in the Hunter Base's Mother Computer. He fights in the same way as the original version. Mega Man Xtreme 2 Chill Penguin, alongside the other bosses from ''Mega Man Xtreme, appear in the Boss Attack Mode. Other appearances *Chill Penguin is paired with Frost Walrus and Neon Tiger in two battles from the X Challenge in Mega Man X Legacy Collection and Mega Man X Legacy Collection 2. *In Rockman ×over, Chill Penguin is the boss of the tutorial and one of the four bosses from World 1. He also appeared as Battle Memory. *Chill Penguin appeared as an unit card in TEPPEN. *Chill Penguin appeared as an enemy in the Mega Man X event from Zombie Cafe. Strategy Chill Penguin occupies a base in snowy mountains in Mega Man X, and an Abandoned Missile Base in Mega Man Maverick Hunter X. Most players tend to fight him first, as some see him as the easiest boss to defeat with the X-Buster, and the Foot Parts are also in the middle of his stage (it is replaced by the Head Part in the remake Maverick Hunter X, that can only be obtained with the Foot Parts). In all games, he shoots ice rocks either straight forward or on the ground, slides across the arena on his belly, creates two ice penguin sculptures with his breath (which can also freeze X), and pulls a switch on the ceiling that creates a blizzard to push the ice penguins and X. It is a good time to shoot him with a charged shot when standing face to face with him or when he stops sliding; he will not create ice penguins when attacked this way. On higher difficulties in Mega Man: Maverick Hunter X, he will also use the Shotgun Ice, which requires X to move to the opposite side of where Chill Penguin jumps and fires the Shotgun Ice projectiles at the wall to avoid taking damage. The contents of the tank on his back may be combustible, so he is easily burnt with Fire Wave, which is also useful against him in the Boss Attack Mode from Mega Man Xtreme 2. The Speed Burner works just as well against him in Mega Man Xtreme. Data ''Mega Man X'' stats Height: 163 cm (5.35 ft, mistakenly shown as 5.34 ft in game) Weight: 108 kg (238 lbs, mistakenly shown as 237 lbs in-game) Attacks: Shotgun Ice, Sliding ''Maverick Hunter X'' bio LORD OF THE SNOWY PLAINS Reploid specifically designed for extremely cold regions, formerly of the 13th Polar Battalion. Had been operating on a wholly unsatisfying mission at the South Pole, but once he heard Sigma's call to rally Reploids, Chill Penguin started operating with the 17th Battalion. His thought circuits are designed to be flexible so he can perform missions with his small-size body, but this has gained him a reputation among other Reploids of being somewhat warped. He's on bad terms with Flame Mammoth, who relies solely on brute strength. Shotgun Ice Absorbs moisture in the air and fires it in crystallized form. If it hits an enemy or a hard surface, it breaks into 5 pieces and hits everything around it. Damage Data Charts Displays the amount of damage in units that Chill Penguin will receive from each Special Weapon in Mega Man X. Dialogues from Mega Man Maverick Hunter X X: Chill Penguin! Why have you sided with Sigma? Chill Penguin: Sigma has paid for the use of my power. Working for him is a million times better than piddling around on the South Pole with nothing to do. X: '''How could you!? What Sigma's doing is treasonous! '''X: Chill Penguin... Why...!? Chill Penguin: Why? I wouldn't expect you to understand. X: '''... '''Chill Penguin: Just look at you, X... You act so high and mighty... I can't stand it! Chill Penguin: Vile... I've never seen a Maverick who thought he was a Hunter before. Vile: Hunter? Ha! I've never once entertained such thoughts. Chill Penguin: Wah ha! Good answer, but you're still acting crazy. What exactly do you plan to do? Vile: Same thing I always do... Crush anyone and anything who gets on my bad side! Other media ''Rockman X'' manga Chill Penguin is the first Maverick that X fought. He took control of a base from the 13th Polar Region Unit and was making earthquakes to create an avalanche. Marth, the commander of the base and a friend of X, was frozen by Chill Penguin. Chill Penguin has the advantage in the beginning, but is surprised by X's abilities and uses Marth as a shield. An earthquake awakened Marth and he gets freed from the ice, restraining Chill Penguin so that X could use a charge shot, killing both. ''Rockman X Mega Mission 2 Chill Penguin was revived as "Icy Penguigo L". His color scheme now consists mainly of red, with yellow, black, white and dark blue highlights. He has two tubes connected to the devices on his back instead of one, and also has design changes to his head and shoulders. He was defeated by X. Rockman X The Novel: Irregulars Report Chill Penguin joined Sigma because he didn't like how he was treated due to his penguin design, developing a hatred for humanlike Reploids. When facing X, he is enraged because of the Hunter's humanlike appearance and is subsequently defeated by him. [[Mega Man (Archie Comics)|''Mega Man (Archie Comics)]] Chill Penguin's body is briefly seen in Sigma's arctic base in ''Sonic Universe'' #76. He would later be the first Maverick revived by Sigma in his base on the Lost Hex. Sigma quickly noted that his DNA Soul was not perfectly duplicated, but was appeased when he realized that the clone of his former lackey retained his complete loyalty to Sigma. Many other Mavericks soon followed, forming a massive army that Sigma employed against the heroes who opposed him. Gallery X1 Chill Penguin2.jpg|Chill Penguin sliding. ChillPenguinConcept.jpg|Concept art ChillPenguinDetails.jpg|Concept art Mhx chill penguin waist.jpg|Bust shot of Chill Penguin from Mega Man Maverick Hunter X. ChillPenguinMHXConcept.jpg|Chill Penguin's concept art from Maverick Hunter X. TEPPEN TDA 011 art.png|''TEPPEN'' TEPPEN TDA 011 (Secret) art.gif|''TEPPEN'' ZombieCafe ChillPenguin.png|Chill Penguin in Zombie Cafe. ChillPenguinIY.jpg|Chill Penguin in the Rockman X manga. MMC051.jpg|Icy Penguigo L in Rockman X Mega Mission 2. Maverick Army.jpg|''Mega Man X - Mega Man X8'' Mavericks in Worlds Unite Trivia *The weapon Mega Man X gains from Chill Penguin is similar to the weapon Mega Man receives from defeating Freeze Man in Mega Man 7. *He literally gets ignited in Mega Man X and its remake, Maverick Hunter X, when attacked with Fire Wave; in the remake, he also squawks. *Chill Penguin is generally considered the weakest boss in the game, and as such, players tend to select him first after the intro stage. *In his artwork, Chill Penguin's armor is black. In his in-game sprite, however, his armor is blue. His Maverick Hunter X armor is oddly colored a dark shade of purple. *Chill Penguin is one of five ice-themed robots who can create ice sculptures. The other four are Blizzard Buffalo, Frost Man, Cold Man, and Fenri Lunaedge. Additionally, he and Blizzard Buffalo are the only ones from the Mega Man X series to have this talent. *Chill Penguin reappears in Mega Man Xtreme as a reproduced boss data from the past, protecting the core of the Mother Computer System in the Maverick Hunter Base. In Mega Man Xtreme 2, he appears in the Boss Attack mode, having no relation to the main story. **He also makes a cameo appearance, being frozen in the background of Eyezard's room, the sub-boss of Frost Walrus's stage in Mega Man X4. *In Mega Man X, he has two coolant tanks on his back, while in Maverick Hunter X he only has one. *In Mega Man Maverick Hunter X, Chill Penguin is voiced by Dean Galloway, the same voice actor of Dr. Wily in Mega Man Powered Up. es:Chill Penguin Category:Reploids Category:Mavericks Category:Mega Man X bosses Category:Mega Man Xtreme bosses Category:Mega Man Xtreme 2 bosses Category:Mega Man Maverick Hunter X bosses Category:Archie Comics X characters Category:Bird design Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Characters voiced by Dean Galloway Category:Ice Mavericks Category:X Challenge bosses Category:Rockman X DiVE Bosses